


Shadow's BMC Drabbles and Ficlets

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: AUs a plenty, Angst, Asthmatic Jeremy, Blood, Cheating, Death, Drabbles, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Human squip, M/M, Multi, SCP, Tamers - Freeform, dreamcatcher au, hanahaki, oneshots, redemption squip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles and short stories that are better in a collection then on their one.Drabble Series:Broken Headphones HanahakiDragonTamer Mornings





	1. Broken Headphones Hanahaki Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be updated constantly but will likely be updated more then the other fics i start.
> 
> First up is the 1st BH Hanahaki drabble.
> 
> Tags: hanahaki disease, angst, short fictions. one-sided love.
> 
> Info: The Squip returned a year before the squad had gone to college. It had taken time but eventually Jeremy had forgiven his Squip and soon after the rest of the of the group did too.

It had started a few weeks ago. Squip, now known as Will, had excused himself from the main room where the Squip Squad was hanging out, when Jeremy went to check on him he found the ‘human’ Squip sitting on his bed with red orange petals in his hands and lap. At that time William was just staring at the petals trembling slightly from the fit that had caused them to come up. Jeremy helped him clean up the petals and helped him settle down before going out and giving the excuse that Will felt ill and was going to nap. A week passed and the coughing fits continued and Jeremy did his best to care of his Squip.

~*~*~

“Its Michael… isn’t it?” Jeremy asked after a particularly bad fit that left pretty red orange petals and flowers on the floor and Will’s hands. Michael had stopped by the squad’s shared apartment to say he and rich would be home let as they were going out. As soon as Michael left the Squip had started coughing violent and spitting up petals.

“…it doesn’t matter.” He rasped in return looking away. Jeremy frowned and reached over hugging his Squip. Will simply whimpered and leaned into the embrace shaking as he took ragged breaths. Once he could breathe again, he and Jeremy cleaned up the petals and through them away.

~*~*~

The next bad fit would be another two weeks later while the Squad was on break and hanging out in the mall food court. Squip was standing at Jeremy’s side, Michael was on Jeremy’s other side with Rich next to him. Jake was on Rich’s other side, and the girls finished up their little circle. Will wasn’t really paying attention as he tried to ignore the tickle in his throat and the increasing difficulty to breathe. He was about to nudge Jeremy, to let him know he needed to leave, but as he lifted his head his gaze swept passed Michael’s grinning face as the other chatted happily with Jeremy about something. William shuddered and gripped the chair Jeremy sat in hunching over and coughing his hand closing around his mouth as his shoulders jerked with the harsh coughs. Red orange petals fluttered down to the floor as the Squip knelt on one knee. Jeremy was kneeling next to him rubbing his back. Through his hacking he could here the others asking if he was alright. Will shuddered and coughed more spitting up the flowers and petals blocking his lungs. He wheezed painfully as he coughed up the last few petals gripping the handful tightly as he slumped against his host. He didn’t look up, he didn’t register the questions the others were asking as he sat there wheezing.

Jeremy was talking answering their questions. The Squip didn’t bother listening to the answers. He just sat silent waiting for his breathing to be come easier. He sat there hoping the person who was causing this would never find out that they were the reason Will was suffering.

Michael didn’t need to know the truth. And truthfully, the Squip didn’t want to hear Michael’s true feelings towards him.


	2. BH Hanahaki drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble 2 of the Hanahaki series

Squip sat in the shared apartment alone. He was the only one home currently as the others were in class or doing something else. The supercomputer was currently reading with the TV droning on in the back ground. William sighed reaching up to rub his eyes. He marked the page he was on and shut the book. He set the book aside giving a wheeze as he rubbed his throat before giving a harsh cough into his hand. He looked at the petals blankly.

He barely registered the door opening and looked up to see who it was, seeing a familiar red hoodie he held back a wince and closed his fist around the petals as he looked away to the TV.

“Sup. How ya doing?” Michael asked as he set his bag down and walked towards the kitchen.

“…fine.” Will said quietly. “How was class?” He asked.

“Same old, same old. Jeremy is gonna be late. He and Christine have rehearsal.” Michael replied switching on the facet. “Jake and rich are joining them.” He added. Will winced at that and shifted.

“So just us for now than.” He concluded as Michael came back into the room with a glass of water and a soda.

“Yep. Just you and me Squippy.” Michael said sitting next to will on the sofa and holding out the water. Will blinked but nodded in thanks accepting it. He took a sip of the water sighing softly at the brief moment of relief from the constant tickle in his throat. Michael leaned back opening his soda and taking a drink. “So what’re we watching?” He asked. Will looked back at the TV.

“I wasn’t really paying much attention… I simply had it on as back ground noise.” Will confessed. Taking a moment to watch what was on it seemed to be a musical of some sort.

“Oh. I know this. Sweeney Todd. Nice.” Michael said. Will shrugged and took another drink water. Once he swallowed however he went into a coughing fit hunching over as he spit up the pretty petals and flowers. He felt a hand on his back patting it lightly. He shuddered coughing up more and wheezing heavily as the fit passed.

“Easy… just breathe.” Michael said. Will shut his eyes trembling and shook his head. Michael rubbed his back, “… why put up with it? You know there’s a surgery-”

“I’m not quiet sure it would work, Michael.” Will rasped. “I am not exactly human even if I do look it… besides… even if I could get it I wouldn’t…. unrequited or not, I do not regret my love for them.” He said.

“Must be one hell of a person.” Michael said. Will smiled.

“That they are.” He agreed. The two fell silent and Will finished off the water. He sighed feeling exhausted from the fit and looked at the petals in his hands. He felt himself slump weakly against Michael, not having the strength to sit up. The boy shifted and rubbed his back.

“You should get some rest.” Michael said. The Squip gave a silent nod his eyes already closed.

He might be suffering. But to him Michael was worth it.


	3. Hanahaki drabble #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third installment.
> 
> Will gets worse.
> 
> THe shortest out of all of them.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he coughed, his shoulders jerking with each one. The petals made him gag as he coughed them up, and he shut his eyes as he coughed hard choking slightly. He wheezed trying to catch his breath, but every time he sucked in air it threw him into another agonizing fit. William held his hand over his mouth he could feel the warm liquid that had started to splatter on his palm from how raw his throat was. He sucked in another breath bracing for another fit, only to sigh in relief when it didn’t come. He wheezed, slumping on the floor where he’d collapsed with the fit had first hit him.

He let his hands fall to his lap and bowed his head staring blankly at the red orange petals and flowers. He didn’t stare at his red stained hand as he swallowed. Will flinched at the soreness of his throat and closed his eyes. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder and looked up at see Jeremy staring down at him worriedly. William simply lowered his head and leaned into him shutting his teary eyes.


	4. Hanahaki #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Jeremy's side of things
> 
> takes place during #3

He could hear the fit. Heard how the other struggled to suck in a wheezing breath only to fall back into the fit that had taken over him. He closed his eyes. This seemed to be the worst one so far. He heard William cough and gag as he stood from his chair and left his room. By the time he got to his Squip’s door he could hear the other wheezing trying to recover. He quietly opened the door and stepped in. He couldn’t held the flinch at the pile of flowers and petals surrounding the supercomputer. Jeremy bit his lip seeing the blood stains on the other’s hands as he approached. He set his hand on William’s shoulder, resulting in his Squip jumping and looking. Jeremy frowned looking down at him worriedly. His Squip looked down and simply leaned into him in response.

Jeremy knelt and wrapped his arms around William holding him close. He felt something wet hit his arm but stayed quiet as he closed his eyes. He held his Squip, offering him as much comfort as he could. He opened his eyes and looked to the red orange petals and flowers. He knew this was only going to end badly.

Unless Jeremy stepped in and stopped it. He felt William latch on to him and shake his head as he pressed his face into his shoulder. Jeremy tightened his hold on his squip. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

He had to tell Michael. One of them had to. And he knew it wasn’t going to be William.


	5. Hanahaki #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest one of the series.
> 
> Michael's told the truth

Michael opened the door to the apartment with a sigh. He was about to call out that he was home when he heard arguing. He frowned, following it towards the kitchen listening. For the past week Jeremy and his Squip had been off. It was obvious the two were arguing over something. This was the first Michael had come in during one of the arguments though. They seemed to be avoiding fighting in front of him. The fact they were arguing now must mean they hadn’t heard him enter.

“I don’t care, Jeremy! Just drop it!” Squip hissed, he was wheezing. Which had swiftly become normal for the passed week. Michael could only assume the illness had worsened.

“No! You should care, Will! You’re getting worse! He needs to know!” Jeremy snapped.

“Well I don’t! And what makes you think telling him will change anything?! He doesn’t feel the same its useless and pointless to speak about… just… please. Just drop it.” William snapped back his voice going quiet and pleading towards the end.

“He deserves to know.” Jeremy said, his own voice softening. “Its not useless or pointless.”

Michael leaned against the wall staying out of view as he listened. He knew he shouldn’t but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious, and a little worried. Sure the Squip was an asshole but Will was trying to be better, he’d proved that he regretted his actions so Michael was willing to give him a chance.

“He hates me, Jeremy. I already know that, I’m good with knowing it. I don’t want to hear him say it.” William wheezed out.

“He doesn’t hate you.” Jeremy said. “He was upset, yeah but he knows that you changed. You’re telling him. Or I will. I’m not arguing on this anymore. I’m not sitting back and watching you suffer anymore.” He added. Michael narrowed his eyes. It wasn’t hard to figure out that William had fallen for one of the guys in there group. It wasn’t Jeremy, clearly, so that just left Jake, Rich, and Michael. And it couldn’t be Michael…. right?

“… I’m not telling him.” William said.

“Then I will.” Jeremy said.

Michael pushed off the wall hearing footsteps heading from the kitchen he silently backed away pulling up his headphones, acting like he was listening to music and on his way to the kitchen as Jeremy stepped out. Jeremy stopped and waved seeing him. Michael grinned and lowered his headphones.

“Michael. Perfect timing.” Jeremy said. Michael tilted his head.

“What’s up?” He asked, was it about that fight? Shit did they know he was ease dropping?

William appeared in the door way flicking his eyes to Michael before looking at Jeremy who met his gaze. They stared at one another before William slumped his shoulders and moved passed Jeremy, who grabbed on to his arm as he looked at Michael.

“We should sit down. Its really important.”

“Jeremy….” William hissed desperately shooting Jeremy a pleading look.

“Sit down, Will.” Jeremy said sternly as he pulled the clearly resistant Squip towards the couch. Will looked ready to protest but sat down in defeat staring at the floor. Michael crowned looking between them.

“…what’s going on?” He asked moving to sit in the chair as Jeremy sat next to his Squip.

“As you probably guessed, Will’s condition has worsened.” Jeremy said.

“Uh, yeah.” Michael replied shifting as he played with his headphone cord. He looked at William who hadn’t moved save for hunching up his shoulders, curling into himself more. “…is.. is this about the arguments you two are having like the one just know in the kitchen?” He asked frowning.

Jeremy paused looking at Michael in slight surprise as William flinched, “you heard that?” He asked. Michael gave a nod.

“Y-yeah. I came in and heard you two yelling. I know I shouldn’t have listened in but I’d be a liar if I said I wasn’t a bit worried.” Michael said. Jeremy sighed.

“Its fine. It actually makes this easier. Michael, its-”

“Don’t.” William whispered weakly in a last attempt to get Jeremy to stop. Jeremy looked at him before turning to Michael.

“Its you.” Jeremy said. Michael’s eyes widened staring at his best friend. Him?

“…me?” He asked. Michael blinked, once, twice, he stared as Jeremy nodded. Michael looked at William, who was glancing up at him, watching with… fear? What did the Squip have to fear…? Michael looked back at Jeremy then to the Squip. He swallowed as it finally clicked. Him. William actually loved /him/. Rich or Jake, Michael could understand the guys were down right attractive and Rich was too adorable for his own good at times but /Michael?/

“… oh.” His voice cracked slightly as he spoke. William winced and dropped his gaze. “I… I uh… um… Will… I….” he trailed off.

“It doesn’t matter.” William whispered he looked up with a weak forced smile, “its fine.” He added. Almost pleading Michael to not continue. Michael stared at him.

“… no. No, I… Will I… I don’t feel the same… but I do not hate you.” He said. William winced when he said he didn’t feel the same but his eyes widened slightly as he said he didn’t hate him.

“You… you don’t?” He asked. Michael shook his head and shifting reaching up to fix his glasses.

“Of course not. I mean, yeah I kinda did at first… but you proved to be worthy of a second chance. And thinking about it you were only doing what was in you’re programing. So, it wasn’t all your fault.” Michael said. “… I don’t love you… I’m not gonna lie and say that I do… but I do like you. And… I’m… I’m glad you told me.” He added.

William stared at him and relaxed, looking relieved. Jeremy smiled some and nudged William.

“Told you.” He said, before standing. “Now, I have a date with Christine to go on. I’ll leave you two to talk.” Jeremy said as he headed snatched up his keys and headed to the door. “Have a good talk.” Jeremy called over his shoulder. Michael watched him leave rolling his eyes. A glance at will showed him that the Squip was glaring after his ex host. William sighed as the door shut and looked over at Michael before looking down at the floor awkwardly. Michael shifted before standing and moving to sit next to the Squip who looked up startled. Michael chuckled at his reaction.

“How about we watch a movie? We don’t need to talk right now, besides your throat’s gotta be sore from the fits.” Michael said. William shifted and gave a nod.

“I-i’m fine… a movie sounds good…” he said. Michael smiled and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV and put on a random cartoon movie for them to watch. William glanced at him before looking at the TV. Michael leaned back on the couch relaxing. As they watched the movie William slowly relaxed leaning back on the couch as well.

And for the first time in a week, William was breathing.


	6. Hanahaki #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: vomiting, blood. Suffering. As per usual for a hanahaki fic.

The week following the confession, things had been awkward but not overly so. Michael and William talked a bit more now, which seemed to help. Now that William wasn't actively avoiding Michael or anyone else his health had improved some. Not by much, as his coughing fits were still bad, but he wasn't wheezing as much.

Currently, William was out with with his host and his group of friends at Pinkberry. The Squip was sitting between Jeremy and Michael, leaning back in the seat as he poked at his cup of frozen yogurt with his spoon. It was mostly untouched save for a few bites that he'd taken to help sooth his throat. He was barely paying attention the the conversation going on only picking up bits and pieces just in case one of the others decided to drag him into it.

"-been feeling, Will?"   
  
William looked up at the voice, it had been Christine who had spoken. The girl was looking at him with a slightly concerned look. What had she asked? How he was?  
  
"Uh... Fine." He replied. "A bit tired. Nothing to bad though." He said.  
  
"You look into getting the thurgery done?" Rich asked. William paused before shaking his head.  
  


"I'm not getting the surgery." He said simply.  
  


"Really?" Christine asked. The Squip gave a small shrug.  
  


"... I... I don't want to lose my feelings for them." He said.  
  


"That is so sweet." Brooke said smiling. "Have you told them?" She asked.

  
"I have." William said. "We've been talking more... it helps."

   
"That's good. I'm glad that you both have been talking." Christine said grinning.

   
"Yeah. Its nice not having you so mopey." Jeremy teased, nudging him in the said lightly. William scowled at him in response. His human simply grinned in return.

   
"I gotta agree with Jer." Michael said. "Its so much better seeing you happy then depressed."

   
William blinked and looked at Michael. He looked away giving a small hum in response as he looked down at his frozen treat. He was glad he could prevent himself from blushing, other wise he'd be as red as a cherry.

   
"...thank you... I guess." He murmured. Jeremy gave a quiet chuckle and turned back to his friends. As they all started talking again, William went back to Only half listening.

   
It was only a few minutes before he felt a familiar itch in his throat. He swallowed trying to keep the cough down. He nudged Jeremy and his host looked at him and slid from the booth.

   
"Will? You OK?" He asked. William shook his head standing. He covered his mouth, giving a short cough into his hand. Jeremy frowned and put a hand on his back. The Squip coughed more and swiftly left rushing from the building. He barely heard Jeremy and some one else rushing after him. He hundred over vomiting up the flower's and blood and coughed harshly. He shuddered, trembling as he coughed harder and spat out a few petals. He felt a wave of dizziness hit him and hit his knees vision blurring.

   
"Will!"

  
The cry of his name was the last he heard before he passed out, falling over. Before he hit the ground he felt someone catch him.

  
Then it went black.


	7. PoTO Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble/Fivlet for my Phantom au

The opera house had always run smoothly. No one had a complaint with how things were done. Save for Madeline. She hated not getting the spot light. But things had fine. Until the Opera Populaire came under new management of Mark Jackson and Dustin Kropp.

While Mr. Reyes had put them as management he’d advised them to listen to what Rich and Jake advised them on. But of course the two new managers brushed it off.

Rich and Jake had done their best to keep the managers in line. Especially when the Phantom started getting irritated with how they were running the theatre. When they weren’t arguing with the other two men they were watching out for Jeremy Heere. A singer and dancer that had caught Phantom’s attention. He’d taken the younger under his wing and taught Jeremy well. Had turned the young man into a star.

And then came Michael, and everything got from bad to worse.


	8. Broken Headphones Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes home and wants cuddles. William allows this and just continues to read.

Michael stretched as he let himself into the apartment. He hummed quietly to himself as he shut the door and walked into the main room smiling when he spotted William sitting in the armchair reading. The other glanced up at him and shifted.

“Hello, Michael.” He greeted giving a small smile. Michael walked over to him sitting in his lap.

“Hey, Willie. What’re you reading?” He asked as he settled down. William wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist.

“‘Sleeping Beauty’ by Stephen king.” William replied.

“Oh? Is it good so far?” Michael asked.

“Its Stephen King. Of course its good.” William replied shifting to turn the page. Michael hummed and leaned back into his boyfriend snuggling close to him. William tightened his arm and rested his head against Michael’s as he started to quietly read aloud. Michael glanced at the page following along before closing his eyes and turning to nuzzle his face into William’s neck.

William continued reading lightly rubbing Michael’s side. It wasn’t long til he felt Michael go limp against fully relaxed. He smiled and fell silent finishing the chapter he was on before marking him place and setting the book to the side. He shifted Michael on his lap so he could stand up with his sleeping boyfriend in his arms. Once he was standing with Michael cradled in his arms, he headed down the hall to their bed room.

Michael whined as he was laid down on the bed and latched onto William’s shirt pulling him down nearly on top of him. Luckily William manage to roll onto his back to lay next to Michael.

Michael curled up against him snuggling into his side. Will sighed softly wrapping his arms around him carefully pulling off his love’s glasses and setting them on the bed side table. He settled down giving a yawn and nuzzled the top of Michael’s head before letting him self drift off as well.


	9. Self Indulgent TD hurt and comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Has an Asthma attack, his squip helps him through it.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~
> 
> I don’t write asthmatic characters enough.
> 
> I know a few asthmatic people. One being my mom and another being my best friend.
> 
> That being said. I’m not gonna claim I know a lot about asthma. I just know what my mom and friend tell me.
> 
> Asthma can act up when an asthmatic’s breathing gets messed with, in Jeremy’s case this would be because his anxiety.
> 
> Speaking as some one with anxiety and own personal experiences with it, when having an anxiety attack, even minor ones, breathing becomes difficult. So I took in the consideration that to some one with asthma, who already can’t breathe well, even a minor anxiety attack, or anxiety heightened state, can set off an asthma attack.

Squip opened his eyes, looking up from where he sat on the end on Jeremy’s bed, as he felt Jeremy startle awake. His host had been tossing and turning from a nightmare. He’d tried to wake Jeremy when it started but couldn’t manage to do so. When he failed at waking him he had started to attempt to manipulate the dream to try and change it. He gave a silent sigh now that his host was awake. Then paused sensing Jeremy’s anxiety.

The humanized computer frowned at the high amount of distress now coming from his host. Jeremy was sitting up in his bed eyes wide as he trembled. His breathing was erratic and quickly becoming frantic and wheezing. Squip moved towards the bed slowly.

“Jeremy, calm down. Panicking is going to make it worst.” Squip spoke quietly, keeping his voice reassuring as he moved to sit next to the other. Jeremy shook his head frantically placing his hands on his heaving chest. Squip turned and opened the bed side drawer digging through it before finding the little blue inhaler. He grabbed it and shook it before uncapping it and turning to Jeremy. He pressed the inhaler to Jeremy’s lips and pushed down on the plunger just as Jeremy took in a breath. Jeremy latched onto his wrist with both hand squeezing his eyes shut.

“Hold.” Squip said softly pulling the inhaler away. Jeremy listening holding for as long as he could before he released it. Squip shook the medicine a bit before returning the inhaler to Jeremy’s mouth waiting for him to inhale before pressing down. Lowering his hand he watched as as Jeremy held his breath before slowly letting it out and taking a few deep breaths before slumping into Squip’s side.

“Better?” Squip asked, worry lacing his tone as he wrapped his arm around Jeremy and shifted closer. Jeremy nodded.

“Y-yeah… th-thanks… I do-don’t know what caused that…” he mumbled.

“Couldn’t have been triggered from the anxiety you felt from that nightmare.” Squip said. “You’re breathing was uneven already from the anxiety and panic, much have triggered the attack.” He added quietly reaching up to lightly run his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy pressed closer to him burying his face in his Squip’s shoulder.

“I hate my asthma….” he mumbled.

“I know you do.” Squip said. “You should get more rest.” He added. “Its still pretty late.”

“Stay?” Jeremy asked moving to lay back down. He looked up at his Squip pleadingly. Squip nodded and capped the inhaler putting it on the table before shifting and laying next to his host. Jeremy curled into him, snuggling close to the computer. Squip wrapped his arms around him and pulled the blankets up more around the other before nuzzling the top of his head.

“Good night, Jeremy.” He said softly.

“Night, Squip…” Jeremy whispered. “Thanks again.”

“…Anytime, Jeremy.” Squip murmured.

 


	10. Late Night - a Technical Boyf Riends drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is working late. Jeremy and Michael do not approve.

Jeremy shifted waking a slightly. He opened his eyes a bit and moved away from Michael who was still asleep beside him. He frowned lifting himself up slightly, enough to glance to the empty space on his other side. Jeremy blinked and rubbed his eyes before checking the time.

1:35 am.

Jeremy sat up and made an unhappy noise, “Micah…” he mumbled nudging his sleeping boyfriend.

“Mmm? Wha’s'it, Jer?” He mumbled drowsily rubbing his eyes.

“Will’s not in bed. Its 1:36. In the morning….” Jeremy replied. Michael frowned and turned his head to look at the empty spot before reaching out to grab his glasses, slipping them on as he sat up.

“He’s probably just caught up in work again.” He yawned out. Michael stood along with Jeremy and followed him out of their room. They headed down the all to the office, slowing as they heard an exhausted growl. They shared a look before nudging the door open.

William sat at his desk, leaned over it as he held his phone to his ear with one hand and rubbed circles into his temple with his other. His eyes were closed with a clear look of agitation.

“I still don’t see the importance of this being discussed at this moment.” He hissed irritably into the phone. He paused before he sat up straight leaning back in his chair heavily. “Look. I really couldn’t give a shit right now. Its almost 2 in the damn morning. If you don’t have anything of significance to tell me, I suggest you wait till tomorrow.” He snapped. His eyes opened and flicked to Jeremy and Michael. He blinked and gave them a small smile motioning to them to hold on for a few more seconds. Michael frowned and Jeremy pouted. The two quietly moved to William’s side. He held out his free hand which Jeremy took, allowing himself to be pulled close and down on William’s lap. Michael draped himself along William’s shoulders hugging him.

William closed his eyes relaxing before giving a irritated up and growled into the receiver again before he pulled his phone away and ending the call and tossing the phone on his desk. “Fucking morons…” he sneered. He then sighed, “my apologies, Mon cheries. I meant to come to bed sooner.” He said.

“Are you OK, Will?” Jeremy asked worriedly.

“Fine. Tired… I’ve been stuck in a call with one of my idiot employees for 3 hours…” William sighed. Michael nuzzled him.

“Why didn’t you just end the call sooner?” He asked.

“Honestly I thought it was important, must turned out to be a waste of my time.” William mumbled. Jeremy and Michael shared another look. Jeremy stood taking one of William’s hands as Michael took the other as he moved to stand beside Jeremy. William looked up at them and smiled rolling his eyes as he let himself be pulled up.

He followed his two boyfriends out of the room and back to the bed room. He yawned quietly as he let them lead the way, instead lightly squeezing their hands. Michael and Jeremy smiled at him and pulled him into the bed room and to the bed. He pulled his hands free long enough so that he could change into a simple T-shirt and pajama pants before he gratefully crawled into their bed and collapsed with a happy groan.

Michael snickered and moved to curl up next William snuggling into him. William wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer. Michael leaned up kissing at William jaw before nuzzling into his shoulder.

As Michael settled down, Jeremy snuggled up against Will’s other side. William hugged him close as her did Michael turning to kiss Jeremy’s head and nuzzle him as Jeremy cuddled close.

“Night, will… night Jer… sleep well.” Michael yawned out.

“Night, Micah… good night will.” Jeremy mumbled out already almost asleep again.

“Good night, my loves.” William said softly closing his eyes as he tugged the black further around them all. He smiled snuggled more in between the two younger men enjoying their warmth as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	11. DragonTamer Au - Morning Drabble - Michael and Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles focus on the Clan's morning routines. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~  
> Info:  
> More often then not Michael finds himself being used as a bed by Rich when he wakes up. If rich isn’t on top of him when he wakes he usually find’s rich sleeping in the lit fireplace. This happens more often in the winter. Michael kinda just let’s him sleep there while he gets their food ready.

Michael woke up to solid, shuffling weight on his chest and his neck being nuzzled. He was on his back as usual when he woke up to find the small cat sized form using him as a bed. The tamer yawned, reaching up to pet the fae dragon shifting around on top him attempting the cuddle into him more.

“Mornin’, Richie.” He mumbled. He received a sleepy chirp in reply and more nuzzling from the creature before it finally spoke. Its voice drowsy and soft.

_“Morning, Mikey.”_

Michael smiled and wrapped his arm around the coal colored dragon and slowly sat up making sure he was holding Rich securely before reaching over and getting his glasses and slipping them on. He looked down at Rich who was squirming around and settling into the crook of his arm, all while keeping his head nuzzled into the crook of Michael’s neck. The tamer chucked reaching up to lightly rub Behind the frills along the dragon’s head earning him a happy little purr like noise.

Michael slid off the bed and to his feet. He left his room and headed to the kitchen. Rich stay nestled in his arms comfortably already falling back asleep. Michael smiled and silently chuckled as he continued rubbing Rich’s head before starting on preparing them both food. He got Rich’s first stepping over to the cabinet that held some containers of dried up insects and opening it up. Rich raised his head and opening his eyes, small flames ignoring around them as he looked toward the container. He chirped happily pulling himself up to sit on Michael’s shoulders, tail looping around them to help keep his balance as he reached for it. Michael grinned and handed it to him. Rich let out a happy little sound and nuzzled Michael before hopping down to the counter and starting to munch on the dried bugs as Michael prepared his own breakfast.

Once Rich finished his breakfast he tossed the empty container in the trash and hopped up onto Michael’s shoulders curling around them. Michael smiled and rubbed his head before returning to cooking.

All in all, it was a pretty average start to their morning.

 


	12. Living Doll AU Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip is a "Doll Maker", Jeremy is his Doll. Michael finds out and things get tense.

Squip shifted as he watched Jeremy and Michael interact. His precious doll was grinning as he and Michael talked and giggled to themselves. Squip gave a quiet hum, tilting his head in thought. He felt a grin stretch across his lips and he pushed off the wall. The movement caught Jeremy’s attention and his doll turned looking at him smiling up at him. 

“Jeremy, may I speak to you?” he asked. “Just for a moment.” he added. Jeremy blinked and tilted his head.

“Um, sure.” he said, he looked at Michael, “I’ll be right back.” he said standing.

“‘Kay. I’ll just be here.” Michael said smiling. Jeremy grinned and followed Squip out of the room. He swiftly caught up to Squip, nervously following him down the hall. Squip glanced at him and chuckled. 

“Relax, pet. You’re not in trouble.” he said, opening the door to his workshop. He nudged Jeremy motioning for the other to enter first. “Quite the opposite in fact.” he continued stepping in after him with a grin. He shut the door partially behind him. “You’ve been so well behaved lately, I think its time i rewarded you.” he said stepping passed Jeremy and towards his work table. Jeremy blinked, his eyes lighting up at the words and he grinned.

“R-really?” he asked. Squip smiled and nodded, pausing next to the desk where a white sheet covered what Jeremy could only assume was a doll that Squip was working on for a client.

“I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while now. I know you tend to get bored and lonely when I need to work, so I’ve decided that it be best if i gave you a companion.” Squip said, he pulled off the sheet revealing a porcelain doll of Michael. Jeremy’s eyes widened and he rushed over picking up the doll. “I just finished it last night, and i’ve made preparations, for everything.” he continued watching Jeremy closely. His doll looked up at him. “I could do it to night.” he finished. Jeremy set the doll down, grinning widely as he launched himself at Squip who caught him easily with a chuckle.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Jeremy cried happily nuzzling Squip. Squip laughed softly and hugged him back.

“Anything for my precious little doll~” he said. “All you have to do is convince Michael.” he added. “Think you can do that?” he asked. Jeremy grinned pulling back and nodding.

“Easy!” he said. He bounced in place. “This is gonna be awesome!!” he cheered before dashing out of the room. Squip chuckled watching him rush off. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked at the doll and grinned before heading out after Jeremy. 

“-It’s gonna be so great! Just like old times!” Jeremy said, he’d pulled Michael to his feet by the time Squip arrived. His doll was grinning widely, his eyes shimmering lightly as he spun around with Michael. Michael was staring at him with wide eyes. Michael stopped pulling Jeremy to a stop as well. Squip leaned against the door way. So far the two hadn’t noticed him.

“Jer, dude. Just wait a second.” he said. “What are you talking about?” he asked frowning. 

“You becoming a doll! Its great Micha, you’ll love it! No more worries, or anything, Squip will take really good care of you too! And we can be together.” Jeremy said. 

“Doll…? Like a _Living Doll?_ “ Michael asked.

“Yeah. I mean, I was a bit worried about it at first too. It was a little scary, I’m not gonna lie, and it does take getting used to. But after the first few days everything pretty much goes back to normal!” Jeremy said. Michael stared at him, pulling his hands free.

“…You… You’re a…? Jeremy do you know how _dangerous_ that is? Not to mention its _illegal!_ If you’re found-” Michael started. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Squip wouldn’t let anything bad happen.” he said. Michael shook his head.

“I _knew_ he was bad news when I met him. I told you, Jeremy. I warned you but you wanted me to trust you and now look what happened! What he did to you!” Michael stepped back biting his lip before grabbing Jeremy’s hand. “Come on. we’re leaving. I’m some one can-” 

Jeremy pulled away stepping back with a frown, “I-I’m not going anywhere. Squip would be upset if I left. I’m all he has, Michael.” he said. “Please, Michael just think about it. It isn’t as bad as its made out to be.” he added. “Squip isn’t bad. He didn’t _make_ me like this against my will. I… I wanted to be like this… its…. easier. Not having to worry about anything, and its nice being cared for.” he murmured. Michael stared at him. Squip stepped into the room walking up behind his doll. Michael looked over at him, stepping back.

“Whether you choose to believe him or not is up to you. But Jeremy made this choice on his own.” Squip said, placing one hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, while resting his other on Jeremy’s hip. Jeremy glanced back at him leaning back into him. “Just as you can make the choice yourself. If you wish to just remain as you are that is fine. You’re completely free to stay here either way.” he added. Jeremy looked back at Michael and smiled widely.

“I… No. I… I’m sorry Jeremy. But I can’t.” he said. Jeremy’s smile dropped and he frowned, shoulder’s slumping. Squip leaned forward whispering something in his ear, his eyes glowing softly. Jeremy’s eyes shimmering slightly in return as he turned his head slightly towards the Doll Maker. Michael frowned and glared at Squip in suspicion.

“The hell are you telling him?” he demanded. Squip grinned continuing to murmur in Jeremy’s ear, making the living doll grin. Michael looked at his best friend in worry. “Jer? What did he say?” he asked. Jeremy held out his hands tilting his head.

“Please stay, Micha. For me?” Jeremy asked. “I want you here with us. Squip does too!” he added. “You don’t have to be a doll if you don’t want too… Just stay with us…. please?”

Michael frowned shaking his head as he stared at his friend. He bit his lip and looked away before looking back at the two. He sighed at the pleading tone in Jeremy’s voice. He looked at his out stretched hands. and slowly reached out taking them.

“…A-alright… i’ll stay. But not as a doll.” he said.


	13. Technical Issues - a SCP au Drabble

_**SCP-4827 “the Squip”** _

_**Object Class:** Euclid_

_SCP-4827 is a humanoid supercomputer, at this time it is unknown if 4827 is a major threat, and thus will be placed in the Euclid class until further notice._

_All personnel involved with 4827’s containment and oversight are warned to stay vigilant, and keep a visual on it at all times._

Jeremy bit his lip, setting the sheet down as he looked up and saw the camera in the cell was once again off. All of them. He groaned and pressed the button to switch on the microphone.

“4827, turn the cameras back on.” Jeremy said. There was silence at first before the screens flickered to life revealing the large containment room. Settled in one of the few chairs was a humanoid entity, having an odd resemblance to Keanu Reeves. It wore a light blue dress shirt, a darker blue vest, black dress pants and black dress shoes. It had a bored expression staring up at the main camera, its electric blue eyes glowing along with the circuit markings trailing down his cheeks from its eyes.

“You don’t have to be so worried, Jeremy. Its not like I can go any where.” It said with a huff.

“I don’t care. I prefer being able to see you, 4827.” Jeremy replied frowning. The entity rolled its eyes and crossed its arms. Before anything else could be said the door opened, drawing Jeremy’s attention from the screen and to his best friend, Michael.

“Hey. How’s it going?” Michael asked taking a seat next to Jeremy.

“It keeps turning off the cameras.” Jeremy sighed.

“More so then normal I’m guessing?” Michael asked. He looked at the screen, 4827 had gotten up and was now pacing its cell.

“It seems restless.” Jeremy said as the screens went black again. “4827. Cameras on. This is your last warning.” He said. Silence again, but this time the cameras remained off. “48-” Jeremy started only to jump back with a squeak as the microphone crackled loudly and the speakers popped. Michael flinched leaning back himself and frowned.

“… I’ll go report it.” Michael said standing up with a sigh. Jeremy watched him leave and rubbed his face before he huffed and stood moving to the door leading to the containment room. He swiped his clearance card and stepped through the door letting it shut before he opened the second door and stepped inside.

“You do realize that they’ll be increasing the electric field now. You can’t keep doing this. I can’t get you off the hook every time you decide to be an asshole, Squip.” Jeremy hissed glaring at the supercomputer. The entity simply rolled its eyes again crossing his arms.

“I have to entertain myself somehow.” The SCP stated. It looked to Jeremy and titled its head, “besides, it got you in here didn’t it?” It asked smirking. Jeremy scowled.

“What do you want?” He asked. The entity slowly made its way towards Jeremy.

“There’s a lot of things I want. To get out of here, to stop being pestered by your little foundation. But mostly, Jeremy. I want to _help you_.” The Squip said.

“I already told you. I don’t need your help.” Jeremy said stepping back.

“You can’t lie to me Jeremy. We’re connected, remember?” It asked. Jeremy winced and bit his lip.

“I don’t want your help. All I want is for you to just behave and stop causing issues.” Jeremy said. “That’s it. Nothing else. Now fix what you did!”

The SCP stared at him before sighing. “fine.” It said before turning away and moving towards the bed. Jeremy watched before sighing and leaving shutting the door securely behind him and heading back to the observation room. Michael had just returned with one of the higher class personnel. As they entered the screens flickered to life showing 4827 laying on its bed, its back to the cameras.

“It seems to just be technical issues.” Jeremy said. “I think its fine now.” He added. Michael glanced at him. The personnel checked everything over.

“Has it been messing with the equipment all day?” He asked.

“No more then the usual.” Jeremy replied keeping his as even as he could.

“And you’re sure that it was just technical issues and not the SCP itself?” The man asked looking at Jeremy.

“Yes, sir.” Jeremy said. The man hummed and gave a nod.

“I’ll see if one of the repairmen can come check over everything.” He said. “Back to work.” He ordered before leaving. Jeremy swallowed And collapsed in his chair.

“You can’t keep defending that thing, Jer.” Michael said sitting down as well.

“…I know.” Jeremy sighed. “… but what else can I do?” He asked.


	14. DragonTamer Mornings - Jeremy and Squip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Squip's mornings
> 
> ~*~*~*~  
> Info  
> Squip usually goes out on early morning flights mostly during the drew dawn hours. He then comes back and either wakes Jeremy up so he can start the day or let’s Jeremy sleep in and curls up in bed next to him to nap a bit before waking up to wake up Jeremy.

Jeremy woke to a light nudge. He shifted rolled onto his side curling up with a mumble. There was a snort and a hand lightly grabbed his shoulder shaking him lightly.

“Jeremy. Its time to wake up.”

“’M up…” Jeremy mumbled through a yawn. He shifted and sat up rubbing his eyes before looking up and smiling at the dragon sitting on the edge of his bed. “Morning, Squip.” He said. Squip was in his hybrid form as usual. The dragon returned the smile.

“Morning, Jeremy. Sleep well?” Squip asked.

“Yeah… you?” Jeremy asked as he got out of bed as well and stretched.

“Well enough.” The hybrid replied.

“Have you eaten yet?” The tamer asked as he made his way out of the room. Squip was usually an early riser and tended to wake up well before Jeremy did.

“Not yet.” Squip replied, his tail swaying slightly as he followed the tamer out. Jeremy hummed and made his way to the kitchen.

“When did you wake?” Jeremy asked.

“Not long ago. I went for a brief fly before I came to wake you.” Squip replied moving to settle down at the table. Jeremy headed to the freezer and opened it. He pulled out one of the packs of steaks.

“Do you want them raw or cooked a bit?” Jeremy asked looking over at him as he set the package on the counter.

“Raw is fine.” Squip said. Jeremy nodded and opened the package and plated the two steaks before putting the plate in front of Squip.

“Don’t make a mess.” Jeremy said smiling as he went to the sink and rinsed his hands off. Squip rolled his eyes before neatly tearing off a piece of meat and eating it. Jeremy hummed quietly to himself as he gathered some eggs for his own breakfast.

Jeremy smiled as he cooked and glanced over to see Squip had finished eating and have pushed the plate out of the way so he could lay his arms on the table and rest his head on them. The hybrid’s tail was swaying lazily as he watched Jeremy cook. The hybrid caught his eye and tilted his head slightly. Jeremy smiled more and turned his attention back to his eggs.

All in all, it was a pretty good start to the day.


	15. DragonTamer Mornings - Christine and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings for Chris and Jake
> 
> Info:  
> All the dragons for this au are based of Flight Rising. Rich is a Fae, Squip is a Wildclaw, Jake is a Spiral and Jeen is a Pearl catcher.

Christine was always an early riser, along with Jake. It wasn’t too hard for them to fall into a easy morning routine. So as Christine woke that morning it was the the usual shuffling and sliding at the foot of her bed as Jake woke and stretched out as he slid off onto the floor.

Jake usually slept in his dragon form coiled up at Christine’s feet while she slept. The tamer found it cute, seeing as Jake liked being in his hybrid form when awake but he always changed to his dragon form to sleep.

Christine sat up and stretched smiling as Jake stood up stretching from his shift.

“Morning.” She greeted. Jake returned the smile.

“Morning.” He said. “Sleep well?” He asked, limping slightly around the bed as Christine got up out of the bed.

“Yep! You?” She asked smiling. “How are you feeling?” She added as they made their way out of the room and towards the kitchen.

“Pretty good… and fine, bit stiff but no pain.” Jake replied.

“That’s good.” Christine said grinning. “Meat or insects?” She asked as they entered the kitchen.

“Meat. Steaks.” Jake said. Christine nodded and retrieved the pack of steaks handing it to Jake who took them happily. His tail swaying and coiling as he moved to get a plate. As Jake plated his food, Christine got out her own breakfast. The tamer hummed softly as she cooked up some hash browns and eggs.

Jake settled down at the table nibbling away at his food. Christine joined him once she finished up.

“So any plans for today?” The hybrid asked.

“I think we’re just going to be hanging at the mall or the park today with the others.” Christine said. “That or we’re going to the house for rent the Michael and Jeremy were talking about to help them start moving some of their stuff into it.” She added.

“Oh, the one that they were planning to move into?” Jake asked tilting his head. Christine nodded.

“Yep. I think they’re planning on moving into it soon before college starts.” She replied. “I heard its pretty nice.” She added.

“Rich said it was really nice. Said that their were enough rooms for all of us actually.” Jake said grinning. Christine giggled at that.

“If that’s the case we could move into it ourselves. Chloe Brooke and Jenna would probably love to move in as well.” She said. Jake chuckled.

“And knowing how Squip is he’d probably be happy to have us all in one place again.” He joked. Christine laughed at that.

“I’m sure you’d love to be in the same place as everyone again as well.” Christine said. Jake smiled.

“It would be nice. I do miss having the others around.” He admitted.

“When we’re all together I’ll bring it up!” Christine said.

The two finished up their breakfast and cleaned up. After that Christine headed to get ready for the day as Jake headed outside to stretch his wings as he waited for her.

All in all, it was a normal morning for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Squip, Jake is an early riser, so he tends to wake up early along with Christine. The little jab Jake makes about Squip being happy about everyone being in one place is just a nod to Squip preferring to have his clan in his sight so he knows that they’re safe. Jake and Rich like to tease Squip about his possessiveness so Jake will make little jabs and teasing remarks at Squip.
> 
> The question of Meat or Insects is because Spiral dragons main source of food are insects and meat.
> 
> As for the slight limp that is mentioned, there will be a drabble explaining it later.
> 
> The mention of Michael and Jeremy thinking about renting a house, at this moment in time everyone still lives at home, they’ve graduated highschool and they’ve been bonded to their dragons for a good full half a year at this point. The squad is planning to head to college, which means their getting ready to move out either to a dorm or their own place.
> 
> Michael and Jeremy are planning to rent a house together, Christine is planning to suggest that since the house is big enough that their whole group move in together.


	16. DreamCatcher - Oneshot - implied TD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written up recently. THe creature called "DreamCatcher" is a spirit of my own creation. they live in their name sake and help protect their humans from their fears. THough for the ones with humans suffering worse then most, protection comes with a price.
> 
> Summary: Ever since he was little, Jeremy suffered from horrible terrors. But since he got Squip, he was free of them. He'd d what ever he could to keep it that way.
> 
> WARNINGS: Dark Themes, mention of death, slight manipulation, mention of gore, possible gore, blood, hallucinations.

 From a young age Jeremy had always been plagued with night terrors, hallucinations, and anything that went 'bump in the night'. Monsters hiding in his closet, under his bed, scratching at his window. Telling his parents was useless, they always shrugged it off telling him it was only a dream. That he was just imagining things. His dad would humor him, check for the monsters and make sure nothing was hiding in the dark. It never worked, and eventually Jeremy just stopped telling them. He always told Michael, his closest friend, who was nice enough to comfort him and tell him that everything would be fine. As he got older things never got better, they got worse. Jeremy would lose sleep countless nights, on the days he did sleep he woke up screaming and crying until his mother or father came to calm him.

 

Before she left, his mother ended up gifting Jeremy a handmade Dream catcher. She said that it was made by a Native that had specially blessed it and it would help protect him. Jeremy hadn't really believed her. He just felt like she had only given him the catcher out of guilt that she was just leaving him and his dad. Never the less he hung the Dream Catcher up. It was an odd one, certainly. It was medium sized, mostly black, with the webbing being a light blue. There was the main circle with two smaller ones hanging off the sides. In the middle of the main was a star, with a moonstone gem safely tucked inside. Soft leather strands with white and black beads and feathers dangled from the rims of the catcher. Though it was odd, and he didn't really care for it at first, once he'd hung it up, Jeremy had to admit he had felt at peace somewhat.

 

That night, Jeremy crawled into bed and looked up at the dream catcher he'd hung up on the wall above his head board. He gave a sigh and whimpered quietly hearing a scuffle from his closet. Curling up he shut his eyes tightly, not daring to look towards the noise at what ever monster had decided to torment him. He pulled his blanket around him waiting to hear the noise again, but strangely it was silent. Peeking his eyes open, he glanced out over his blanket. He lowered it and blinked, sitting up, straining his ears, listening for the creature he was sure was playing with him.

 

_"It's gone now. Now need to worry."_

 

Jeremy jumped at the sudden voice and looked towards it and nearly screamed, but the cry caught in his throat. Standing next to his bed was a boy, no something that /looked/ like a boy. Someone not much older then Jeremy himself. The stranger had black longish hair, tanish skin and bright blue eyes. On top of looking relatively human, it was the /in human/ features that made the boy uneasy. A top the thing's head was a pair of small antlers, a pair of feathered black wings with blue tinted feathers(ones that oddly resembled the ones on the DreamCatcher he noted), and a long thin tail. Jeremy stared at him with wide eyes.

 

"...Wh-who ar-are you?" he finally managed to whimper out. The creature tilted his head to the side.

 

_"I am your Dream Catcher."_

 

He spoke as if that should have been obvious flicking his eyes up to the catcher hanging on the wall. Jeremy looked at it then back at the other. "...Wh-what are you...?" he asked. The older teen looked back at him, raising an eyebrow, before humming quietly.

 

_"Let's just say, I'm an 'Angel' in a sense."_

 

"An... An Angel? so... so you're like my guardian angel?" Jeremy asked eyeing the 'angel'. The 'angel' shrugged.

 

_"If that is what you wish to see me as."_

 

He replied softly. He looked around.

 

_"In any case, I am here to help you."_

 

Jeremy relaxed a bit. He didn't really believe the whole angel thing. But something told him he;d rather not know what the thing really was. The idea that he had an Angel here to help keep the bad things away was honestly too good to just pass off. He gave a shaky sigh and nodded a bit.

 

"..Wh-what's your name?" he asked quietly. The angel paused looking towards him, as if contemplating something before he spoke.

 

_"Just call me 'Squip'."_

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Since Squip's appearance, everything calmed down. The monsters, the hallucinations, the night terrors it all had stopped. Jeremy was glad, grateful for the 'angel's' help. Grateful for his protection. Every night, Squip would come out and settle down somewhere in the room. Usually near the window, or near the closet. Sometimes on the floor next to the bed. At times when the demons and monsters plagued Jeremy's dreams, Squip would settle against the headboard, directly underneath his Dream Catcher that always seemed to glow softly on those nights. Jeremy could finally live somewhat normally now. He was no longer forced to be paranoid and anxious. He could go out without fear of being tormented. Everything felt normal. After a while, Jeremy had grown to enjoy the 'angel's' presence. He was happy to have someone that he could talk to about the horrors and not have to feel like he was bothering them or not being taken seriously. Squip would listen and assure him things were ok now. That he'd keep Jeremy safe. Then Squip had made a strange request.

 

One night Jeremy was up late doing homework with Squip hovering around him watching with some what interest and providing some help. Jeremy was getting rather tired and wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing. In his tired state he sat up in his chair and whimpered quietly as he heard something claw at the window.

 

"Squip..." he mumbled. Of course his angel had already fixated his gaze on the window and was moving towards it, likely to scare off the thing that was attempting to get in.

 

_"No worries, Jeremy. It's gone. Though i believe its time for you to head to bed. It is quite late."_

 

Jeremy whined quietly looking at his mostly completely home work. He gathered the papers stacking them and running his finger along them quickly as he straightened them. He hissed jerking his hand back and looked at his finger as blood welled up from the cut. He frowned and set the stack down. He reached for a tissue but paused as he noticed his angel returning to his side and examining the paper cut. Jeremy looked up at him.

 

"It's just a paper cut... nothing serious." he murmured. He was tired, so he wasn't really able to notice that it was the /blood/ the angel was staring at rather then the cut itself. Squip simply hummed quietly and finally shifted his eyes up to meet Jeremy's tired blue ones.

 

_"...I have a request."_

 

Jeremy blinked and tilted his head, "What is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

 

_"May I... May I have some of your blood?"_

 

That made Jeremy more awake. he looked at the angel in confusion and slight fear. "Wh-why?" he asked.

 

_"So that i can better protect you."_

 

Jeremy stared up at the Catcher, he shifted nervously and bit his lip before he gave a slight nod. "...I-I G-guess so..." he said. The Catcher gave a smile, and though Jeremy was a bit scared and uneasy, he raised his hand letting the 'angel' lick the blood off his finger.

 

It was strange at first, but not a hard habit to get into. When he could, mainly when he injured himself bad enough to draw blood, he'd let Squip feed of of it. As long as it helped keep the terrors away, Jeremy was fine with it.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next few years would pass and the memories of the bad things faded from his mind. He still chatted with Squip, but even that faded as college and friends took up most of Jeremy's time. he didn't really have time to think about the horrors. Though that didn't stop them from appearing. He was heading home to his apartment from Michael's place, practically running at full speed as the sounds of rabid creatures followed him. He rushed in and slammed his door shut and locked it. He gasped for breath and flicked on the light and trembled whimpering quietly. He stepped back from the door and turned and nearly yelled as he saw Squip across from him leaning against the wall. The Dream Catcher huffed staring at him in irritation. As the years progressed and Jeremy grew older, so had his dream catcher monster. Squip stilled looked only a few years older then Jeremy, and now had scruff along his jaw and cheeks. He wore a dress shirt and pants most of the time now as well. The antlers atop the Catcher's head had grown out as well as his wings.

 

"S-Squip?" Jeremy whispered quietly. The Dream Catcher hummed quietly.

 

_"So you **do** remember me. How nice."_

 

It came out as a grumble, as if Jeremy's lack of attention of him had upset the creature. Jeremy felt guilty and looked down. Of course his protector would have been upset.

 

"I-I'm sorry..." he said. He slowly walked towards his 'angel'. "It's... it's just been so crazy wi-with school lately and..." he trailed off and flinched jumping closer to the Catcher on instinct as a screeching sound came from the window. He whimpered and shut his eyes tightly. "Make them go away. please make them stop..." he whimpered. The Dream Catcher barely reacted only looking towards the window.

 

_"Why should I protect you, when you've ignored me and starved me?"_

 

The words were bitter this time. Jeremy flinched and looked up at Squip. He teared up and grabbed onto the front of the other's shirt.

 

"I p-promise I'll be b-better. I-I'll try harder just, please, Squip... Please make them go away." he said whimpering more as he caught movement in the corner of his eyes. he squeezed his eyes shut pressing closer to the 'angel'. Squip looked down at him, his hard expression softening as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy, and stroked his hair. The sounds stopped and Jeremy pulled his head from where he'd buried it in the angel's chest and glanced around. He gave a shaky sigh and slumped into Squip's embrace clinging to him still. "Thank you..." he mumbled. Squip simply hummed in reply.

 

It was a long while before Jeremy finally began to pull from the Dreamcatcher's hold. Squip loosened his hold, allowing him to pull away. He was silent, watching his human closely before he spoke.

 

_"...Blood isn't enough anymore."_

 

He spoke softly. Jeremy looked up at him with a frown and shifted.

 

"I-it... it isn't?" he asked. "Th-then what d-do I feed you n-now?" He shifted nervously in place. The Catcher's tail twitched and he looked out the window. He was quiet for  few seconds before glancing back at Jeremy.

 

_"Flesh."_

 

Jeremy's eyes widened and he bit his lip looking away.

 

"I-I... Um... H-human.... fleh-Flesh?" Jeremy asked, a hint of fear to his voice.

_"...Preferably, yes. But anything will suffice. If it makes you feel better, You don't half to kill them. I can do it my self."_

 

The human chewed his lip. He was quiet, hesitant to agree. Squip eyed him and spoke up,

 

_"You do wish for me to be able to kill the demon's don't you?"_

 

Jeremy whimpered and nodded. He didn't want to go back to suffering from the terrors again, "O-Ok.I-I'll bring something home to-tomorrow.." he said. Squip gave a nod seemingly satisfied with that.

 

"Alright... Why don't you get started on your school work?" the Catcher suggested. Jeremy gave a nod.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_{Jeremy's POV - 1st person}_

 

Weirdly enough, it had been easy. Getting into the habit of bringing things home to feel the Dream Catcher 'angel'. It was terrifyingly easy. But anything was better then having to deal with the terrors that plagued my life. I did owe Squip a lot. He's done so much to protect me, the least I could do was feed him, right? At first, I started with just some strays, or injured animals I found and could sneak up to my apartment. It worked, satisfying Squip enough that he kept the terrors away. Though it had started to be come increasingly harder to find something to take home.

 

It's been a week or so since Squip last fed, and the hallucinations had started to return, as have the noises. I'd panicked and ended up running into some drunk. He was touchy and i _hated_ it. He kept trying to pull me against him until I managed to knock him out. I just want to run because I can hear growling following us ever step of the way and the idiot is just slowing me down, but if I dropped the man then I wouldn't have anything for Squip to eat. Which means things would just get worse. Its late as we finally arrive at my door and I all too gladly unlock it and throw it open, trying not to gag at the drunk's horrid breath. I stumble inside and my eyes land of Squip whose sitting on the island counter. His eyes glowing brightly. The door shuts behind us. Though Squip wasn't looking at his meal, he was looking at me. He tilt his head to the side.

 

_"How much do you love me, Jeremy?"_

 

I drop the unconscious man to the floor, not caring if he woke or not. it wouldn't mater either way, any ways.

 

"More than anything in the world." I murmur quietly, giving a small tired smile. The Dream Catcher 'angel' smiled back and hopped off the counter. Ashe picked up the man I slipped passed him and collapsed on the couch. The growling was gone. There was no more scratching. I shut my eyes blocking out the sound of crunching bones and tearing flesh. Then fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

 


	17. Boyf Riends Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble typed up 7 days ago at the ungodly hour of when ever. i'm not sure. 2 am probably. it is very short as i was very tired when i wrote it.

"Jer, if you do not settle the hell down and got to sleep I'm going to tie you down." Michael mumbled into the pillow after Jeremy shifted around for the tenth time that night.

 

"...sorry. I just can't sleep." Jeremy murmured back. Michael sighed and sat up rubbing his eyes. Jeremy was now on his back staring at the ceiling.

 

"Alright... Cmon. We'll get some cocoa and can snuggle on the couch for a bit and watch some tv." Michael said grabbing his glasses. Jeremy shifted and nodded. He got up and let his boyfriend pull him out of the bed room and out to the kitchen. Once they both had their hugs of hot cocoa and peppermint sticks they settled on the couch. Michael wrapped them both up in the warm, soft throw blanket that was on the sofa as jeremy turned on the TV. It was still on some movie channel they'd been watching earlier so jeremy put the remote down amd snuggled against Micheal.

 

Michael sipped his drink and wrapped his arm around his lover holding him close.

 

"This doesn't have anything to do with the trip does it? You know its only a few days."

 

"Yeah, I know. Its not that. just having trouble sleeping."

 

Michael hummed quietly in response. The two fell silent sipping their drinks as they watched the movie that was playing.

 

An hour later, their cups were empty and they were both stretched out on the couch fast asleep.


	18. DragonTamer AU - Jenna, Chloe, Brooke - Morrning Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last drabble for this series. it shorter then the rest.

Jenna woke up and stretched, arching her back as her wings stretched out. Chloe and Brooke who were still asleep on either side of her shifted. The girls had all stayed over at Brooke's house last night, and were all snuggled up in Brooke's bed. The hybrid pushed herself up so she was sitting back on her legs. Her tail swished lightly as she yawned. Chloe let out a groan and rolled on to her back as she rubbed her eyes. Brooke shifted and sat up yawning.

 

"Morning..." She greeted. Jenna smiled.

 

"Morning." She chirped. Chloe finally sat up, and stretched.

 

"Mornin'." She mumbled. "What's for breakfast?" She asked. Brooke smiled.

 

"How bout pancakes?" She asked.

 

"Sounds good." Chloe replied, smiling.

 

"Can I have some too?" Jenna asked, her heart glittering slightly. Brooke giggled.

 

"Sure, I'll make a few with your favorite flowers and plants cooked into them." Broke said as she stood up. Jenna and Chloe got up off the bed as well and followed he out of her room and down to the kitchen. Jenna's tail stayed as she followed her two tamers. once they got to the kitchen, Jenna settled at the table with Chloe. Brooke hummed as she started to prepare the batter for the pancakes.

 

"So, what do you two think about moving in with everyone?" Jenna chirped.

 

"It sounds fun. And it'll be so much easier having rent and bills split between all of us." Brooke said smiling.

 

"Yeah, I guess it be pretty cool." Chloe said.

 

"I think it would be wonderful having our clan all together." jenna said grinning.

 

"Agreed. But we'll all have to talk it over. which we can do when we meet up. First let's eat!" Brooke said stepping over with the finished plates of pancakes.


	19. Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And my friend said  
> "I know you love her, but it's over, mate  
> It doesn't matter, put the phone away  
> It's never easy to walk away, let her go  
> It'll be alright""  
> ~Be Alright by Dean Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly recommended that you listen to "Be Alright" by Dean Lewis.
> 
> Happy V-day guys! I hope y'all had a wonderful day 💙💙💙
> 
> Anyway, this is an angsty one. 
> 
> Human! Squip!  
> Human! Rich Squip  
> and Human! Christine Squip.
> 
> Takes place 5 or 6 years after the incident of the play.

It had been a slow day. William had been sitting in his and Jeremy’s shared apartment. It was quiet, Jeremy was on the sofa curled up as he watched TV. William was on his laptop typing away as he worked. It been about 5 years since William have returned as a human, and about 3 since he and Jeremy had officially gotten together. It was an easy relationship, they had their issues but they managed to work it out. Though lately, William could sense something was wrong. Jeremy was worried over something, but Will didn’t want to pry too much and decided to just let Jeremy tell him when he was ready. He heard Jeremy move a bit and by the time he had glanced up from his work Jeremy had shuffled over to him. Jeremy looked at him before looking down, tears were in his former host’s eyes and he was trembling shifting in that anxious way he did when he was worried over something. He could see that Jeremy was debating something. Trying to hide it. William frowned and reached out to take Jeremy’s hand only for Jeremy to pull back holding his hands to his chest.

 

“...Jeremy? What is it?” the former Squip asked worried.

 

“Will, I… Will, I-I did some-thing stupid...” Jeremy’s voice broke as he forced himself to look up at his boyfriend. “I… The blunts… they weren’t mine… th-they were Mi-Michael’s...” he choked out.

 

Will paused staring at him in confusion. Before he remembered the few days he’d come home to the house smelling of weed and the used blunts on the counter. He blinked, why would Jeremy lie about them being his if they were Michael’s? Why lie about- He froze, his eyes widening as the realization hit him, he felt the color drain from his face as he stared at Jeremy in shock. No… No he… He couldn’t have….

 

“...You… You didn’t.” he said, his voice coming out in a strained whisper. He hoped that he was wrong and that maybe Jeremy was just feeling guilty for lying. But as Jeremy looked away in shame, his hope vanished. He felt his heart shatter. “...You… you cheated… You cheated on me with _Michael?_ ” he asked, standing from his seat.

 

“We were high a-and a little dr-drunk… It just ha-happened! It was stu-stupid an-and...” Jeremy trailed off with a sob. “I’m sorry, Will.” he added trembling. 

 

He couldn’t even look at Jeremy. It hurt, it hurt so much knowing that Jeremy had betrayed him like that. He trembled slightly and turned shutting his laptop. “...H-how… How long?” he asked,  his back to Jeremy.

 

“Wh-what?” Jeremy asked.

 

“How long? How many times?!” William asked turning on him. “There were several times I came home to the apartment smelling of weed, Jeremy.” he hissed. Jeremy stared at him before looking away more tears spilling from his eyes as his face flushed with shame. That was the only answer that he needed. He shook his head and turned moving for the door. He couldn’t be there. He couldn’t look at Jeremy, let alone speak to him. His chest ached, it felt as though his heart had been ripped out. 

 

“Wi-will wait- Where-”

 

“I need to think.” William said, cutting him off. “… I’m going to stay with Lana and Maria for a while.” he added, snatching his coat and slipping it on along with his shoes before swiftly leaving the apartment. He clenched his teeth, as he shut his eyes before shaking his head and walking down the hall.

 

He wasn’t sure when or how he managed to get to Lana and Maria’s place. All he remembered was the aching numbness, and then the frantic talking of the other former Squips asking him what happened and what was wrong. He remembered breaking down collapsing to his knees as they got him inside. He remembered Lana holding him and murmuring to him as she attempted to calm him and comfort him. He vaguely remembered that once he had exhausted himself and the two women helped him lay out on the sofa to rest, Maria had started hissing angrily in Japanese cursing out Jeremy. 

 

He couldn’t find the energy to speak up and stop her.  He just slipped into a numb, dreamless sleep.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The next day he woke up, his head ached and for a second he was confused as to why he was sleeping on the couch. Then he remembered the events of the day before. He almost wanted to cry again but held back. 

 

“Hey. Morning… How you feeling?”

 

He looked up to see Lana walking over, two mugs of coffee in her hands. She handed one to him. He slowly took it and stared at it.

 

“Like shit.” he said. He shifted feeling his phone go off, he dug into his pocket and pulled it out. He turned the screen on opening it to the lock screen which was a picture of Jeremy sticking his tongue out out at the camera. He unlocked it to check the notification he’d gotten it revealing the wall paper which was Will and Jeremy grinning like fools at the camera, with Jeremy leaning back against William. William clenched his jaw and opened the messages seeing several from Jeremy. All saying he was sorry, that he was dumb, that it was a mistake, where Will was, if he was ok, asking him to come home, asking him to please just answer. The recent one was begging William to reply. 

 

“Will..?” Lana asked watching him. Will stared at the message before typing a quick reply.

 

‘ _I said I needed time. I’m fine.’_ He sent the message and closed out of the chat.

 

“… It hurts.” William mumbled. Lana hugged him leaning into his side.

 

“It’ll be alright, Will.” she murmured. William shut his eyes. He didn’t believe that. It felt like it would never be alright. How could it be? His phone went off and once he check the message.

 

Jeremy:  _“Ok… Love you, Will.”_

 

William stared at the message, his chest ached again. Reading the words, knowing what Jeremy did hurt more then Jeremy having told him what he did. His hands trembled before he typed a response.

 

“ _Love you too, Jeremy.”_

 

Even if Jeremy didn’t mean the words, William still did. He shut off his phone and dropped it.  He closed his eyes, and turned to press his face into Lana’s shoulder. Lana reached up, running her fingers through his hair. 

 

“Why don’t we go out tonight?” Maria asked, stepping into the room. William and Lana looked up. William shook his head hunching his shoulders. 

 

“… I’m fine… You two can head out… I should probably get back anyway...” he said. 

 

“No, you’re coming. You need to get out. I’m not letting you wallow in sadness.” Maria said. He looked at her and sighed.

 

“… Ok.” William said. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

For the next few weeks William found himself getting dragged out. He had returned to his and Jeremy’s apartment after the first week. Things weren’t the same, things between them were tense. They barely talked, barely touched one another. Even when William reached out to kiss or even hold Jeremy, he could feel that they were drifting. Nothing was the same. Jeremy was still seeing Michael. Jeremy thought that William didn’t know, but he did. He saw them every now and then. 

 

He s aw Jeremy grinning at Michael with the same look of love he used to give William.  He noticed the secret glances, the secret kisses they shared. He saw them in the club some times. The growing heart ache was suffocating. He knew he needed to end it. To just  _let Jeremy go_ . But he couldn’t. Jeremy had been his host, his human. He’d been there for William when he was weak and confused and vulnerable when he returned as a human. He’d helped William make amends and redeem himself. 

 

He didn’t want to lose him. He couldn’t lose him.  But he knew that is wasn’t  _his_ Jeremy anymore. He’d already lost him.

 

“William… I know you love him… But it over… You can’t keep this up.” Maria said. 

 

“I’m fine.” William spoke, staring at his phone looking through the many photos he had of himself and Jeremy. It was the only way to avoid looking across the room where Jeremy stood with Michael. 

 

“Put the phone away, Will. It’s never easy to walk away… but it’ll be alright.” Lana said covering the phone and lowering it. 

 

“Let him go, Will. Come on, bottoms up. Let’s just forget tonight, its gonna be ok.” Maria said, pushing one of the drinks towards William. William looked at it and glanced over, just as Michael was catching Jeremy in a kiss. He quickly looked away. He picked up the drink and downed it. 

 

H e wanted to feel something other then the growing heart break.

 

T he next morning William woke with a pounding headache. He slid from the bed and rubbed his head  before cleaning up and getting dress for the day .  He found Jeremy in the kitchen humming as he made coffee  once he came out of the bedroom. Jeremy looked up and smiled some.

 

“Morning… Sleep well?” he asked. 

 

“I guess…” William replied sitting at the island counter. He thought back to the conversation last night and sighed rubbing his temples.

 

“You ok?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Headache.” he stated. Mild hangover really, he was glad alcohol didn’t affect him the same as it had when he was a Squip, but didn’t have as bad side affects as it does for other humans. 

 

“Want something for it?” Jeremy asked.

 

“I’m fine.” William replied. “...We need to talk.” he added, looking up at Jeremy. Jeremy blinked and shifted frowning.

 

“Wh-what about?” he asked. 

 

“… The truth.” William said. Jeremy stared at him.

 

“...O-Ok...” he murmured. William started back at him.

 

“Do you love me?” he asked. Jeremy’s eyes widened.

 

“Wh-what? Of course I do.” Jeremy said, walking around to stand at his side. William stood and turned to him.

 

“But not as much as Michael.” William stated blankly. Jeremy froze, shame and guilt filling his eyes.

 

“Will...” he started.

 

“I’m not blind, Jeremy.” William hissed, tearing up. “I’m not stupid. I’ve seen you two. I saw you both last night.” he stated. Jeremy stepped back looking away in shame.

 

“William I-”

 

“...You know… Its not even the fact that you kissed him… That you laid with him. It’s the feeling of betrayal.” William said, staring at his ex-host. “I can’t shake it… It hurts. So much. And what’s worse is you keep saying you love me. You apologize for it and yet _you’re continuing to do it._ ” He hissed.

 

“William… I… I do love you… I’m not-”

 

“Even though it hurts like hell, I’ve stuck by you. I want to still, I want to stay. But I can’t do this any more Jeremy.” William said. Jeremy froze and stepped towards him. “I can’t. It hurts to much. Its either me, completely, or its Michael. And we both know you’ve already chosen.” he said. 

 

“No… no… No please William just-”

 

“Stop. Just… Just stop. Please...” William whimpered, looking away. “… Don’t drag this out, Jeremy. I can’t take it any more. I… I really can’t.” 

 

It hurt like hell, his heart felt like it was being shredded.  The distraught, pleading look on Jeremy’s face as tears spilled down his cheeks made it worse.  Maybe Jeremy truly did still love him. Maybe he loved both William and Michael. But William couldn’t do this this any more.

 

“William… Please d-don’t leave… n-not again.” Jeremy whimpered. 

 

“Why should I?” William hissed, looking directly at him, angry, hurt tears slipping down his cheeks as he glared weakly at the other. He wanted to be furious! To hate the other for betraying him as he did and having the audacity to ask him to stay. 

 

But he couldn’t. He could never hate Jeremy. He loved him to much and it hurt so much to leave. But he just couldn’t handle this any more. He’d be happier with Michael any way. 

 

“Because I love you! I’ll stop seeing Michael, I swear just please don’t go!” Jeremy cried, stepping up to him and cupping his face. “Please, William.” he pleaded. William reached up holding onto Jeremy’s hands. He held them leaning into one of them, before shaking his head and staring into Jeremy’s eyes.

 

“Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu...” he said weakly. Jeremy sobbed and pulled him into a kiss. William shut his eyes pressing into it before he pulled back and pulled Jeremy’s hands away. He held them pressing his lips to Jeremy’s forehead, before stepping away and releasing his hands. “...Goodbye, Jeremiah.” he said, he turned getting his coat. “...I’ll come to get my things later.” he stated. 

 

As he stepped out of the apartment and shut the door he heard Jeremy’s distressed sob as his ex broke down. He felt himself go numb, and much like the first time, found himself at Maria and Lana’s, once again breaking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu = I love you so much <\- Hopefully thats right. i'm still learn japanese so i have to translate that.


	20. Broken Headphones, Hanahaki Series, Drabble 7a - Final Drabble Ending 1 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So, here is the Last drabble for this series! As the title suggests, there is an alt ending which will be posted right after this!

When he came too, William was in the hospital. He had an oxygen mask on to help steady his breathing as much as possible. He could feel the IV in his arm, could feel where he was hooked up to multiple machines. He blinked and groaned as he shifted slightly before coughing. William shut his eyes in pain biting back a whimper. He laid there trying to remember what exactly happened before picking up the sound of voices out side the room.

 

"I'm sorry. I really am. But the disease has progressed to far. At this point Surgery is a must. With out it, he has a week... 2 at most." That has to be the doctor. William opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He remembered now. He'd thrown up again, and the severity and pain from it has caused him to black out.

 

"But he doesn't want surgery... Are you sure there isn't another way?" That was Christine. She sounded so worried.

 

"I'm sorry there isn't. Unless his love his requited... Surgery is the only option." The doctor said.

 

"... Which He'll never consent to." Michael said with a sigh.

 

"...No. He won't." Jeremy sighed. "...Can we see him?"

 

"Of course. He might still be out... But he should wake up soon if he already isn't."

 

William shifted and turned his head as the door opened. Jeremy, Michael and Christine came in with the doctor. The doctor smiled and walked over.

 

"Evening. Good to see you up." the doctor said.

 

"...I'm not... Getting the... Surgery." William wheezed.

 

"William..." Jeremy started.

 

"No. Jeremy." Williams said looking at him.

 

"We won't do the surgery." The doctor said finishing his check up. William looked at him and gave a nod closing his eyes. He only opened them again as Michael stepped up to his side looking at him sadly.

 

"Why won't you get it?" He asked. William gave a weak smile.

 

"...why would I? ... I know the risks of Getting the surgery... I don't want to stop feeling this way." He said. Michael stared at him before looking away.

 

"I'm gonna go let everyone one know you're awake. We were all really worried when you passed out." Christine said. William blinked at that, watching her sweep out of the room.

 

"...really..?" He asked.

 

"Of course we were you idiot! Why hell didn't you tell us you were getting that bad?" Jeremy snapped glaring at William. the Squip simply sighed and looked away.

 

"I didn't need you worrying." he replied.

 

"You didn't think we wouldn't be worried when you collapsed?!" Jeremy demanded.

 

"Jer's right, man. You should have told us." Michael said.

 

"... I'm sorry... You're both right... I should have informed you." William relented avoiding their heated glares. Jeremy sighed.

 

"... You sure you dont want the surgery?" He asked.

 

"I'm positive." He said.

 

"...not even if I ask you to get it?" Michael asked, William looked towards him. The Squip was quiet as he met Michael's gaze. He looked away as a coughing fit over took him and the doctor moved close to remove the mask as he coughed up several petals. William wheezed and pulled the mask up once it passed, squeezing his eyes shut. He finally relaxed and opened his eyes.

 

"... I..." He trailed off. He didn't /want/ the surgery. Maybe it was be cause some part of him hopes that eventually he'd be able to win over Michael. That maybe, Michael would return his feelings eventually. But he knew it was stupid to believe that. "...I don't know." He wheezed. It was the truth. He really wasn't sure. Michael sighed softly. Jeremy just shook his head.

 

~×~×~×~×~

 

A week passed. William was in and out of sleep. Michael and Jeremy stayed with him at the hospital. They were slowly trying to convince him to just get the surgery, but he refused.

 

It wasn't just the fact that he wouldn't be able to continue to love Michael. He also wasn't sure the surgery would work. He wasnt exactly human and that affected the decision a lot. Half way through his last week he felt himself slipping.

 

He managed to convince Jeremy and Michael asked well as the doctor to let him return home so he could just pass in peace. He couldnt do much the last few days, and stayed in his room.

 

When he finally passed, michael and Jeremy and the rest of their friends were with him. He was curled up close to his host, with Michael sitting next to him. Jeremy was gently petting his hair soothing him.

 

He took one last wheezing breath amd released it.

 

Then went limp.


	21. Broken Headphones, Hanahaki Series 7b - Final Drabble Ending 2 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory~
> 
> feel free to just skip to the end.

When he came too, William was in the hospital. He had an oxygen mask on to help steady his breathing as much as possible. He could feel the IV in his arm, could feel where he was hooked up to multiple machines. He blinked and groaned as he shifted slightly before coughing. William shut his eyes in pain biting back a whimper. He laid there trying to remember what exactly happened before picking up the sound of voices out side the room.

 

"I'm sorry. I really am. But the disease has progressed to far. At this point Surgery is a must. With out it, he has a week... 2 at most." That has to be the doctor. William opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He remembered now. He'd thrown up again, and the severity and pain from it has caused him to black out.

 

"But he doesn't want surgery... Are you sure there isn't another way?" That was Christine. She sounded so worried.

 

"I'm sorry there isn't. Unless his love his requited... Surgery is the only option." The doctor said.

 

"... Which He'll never consent to." Michael said with a sigh.

 

"...No. He won't." Jeremy sighed. "...Can we see him?"

 

"Of course. He might still be out... But he should wake up soon if he already isn't."

 

William shifted and turned his head as the door opened. Jeremy, Michael and Christine came in with the doctor. The doctor smiled and walked over.

 

"Evening. Good to see you up." the doctor said.

 

"...I'm not... Getting the... Surgery." William wheezed.

 

"William..." Jeremy started.

 

"No. Jeremy." Williams said looking at him.

 

"We won't do the surgery." The doctor said finishing his check up. William looked at him and gave a nod closing his eyes. He only opened them again as Michael stepped up to his side looking at him sadly.

 

"Why won't you get it?" He asked. William gave a weak smile.

 

"...why would I? ... I know the risks of Getting the surgery... I don't want to stop feeling this way." He said. Michael stared at him before looking away.

 

"I'm gonna go let everyone one know you're awake. We were all really worried when you passed out." Christine said. William blinked at that, watching her sweep out of the room.

 

"...really..?" He asked.

 

"Of course we were you idiot! Why hell didn't you tell us you were getting that bad?" Jeremy snapped glaring at William. the Squip simply sighed and looked away.

 

"I didn't need you worrying." he replied.

 

"You didn't think we wouldn't be worried when you collapsed?!" Jeremy demanded.

 

"Jer's right, man. You should have told us." Michael said.

 

"... I'm sorry... You're both right... I should have informed you." William relented avoiding their heated glares. Jeremy sighed.

 

"... You sure you don't want the surgery?" He asked.

 

"I'm positive." He said.

 

"...not even if I ask you to get it?" Michael asked, William looked towards him. The Squip was quiet as he met Michael's gaze. He looked away as a coughing fit over took him and the doctor moved close to remove the mask as he coughed up several petals. William wheezed and pulled the mask up once it passed, squeezing his eyes shut. He finally relaxed and opened his eyes.

 

"... I..." He trailed off. He didn't /want/ the surgery. Maybe it was be cause some part of him hopes that eventually he'd be able to win over Michael. That maybe, Michael would return his feelings eventually. But he knew it was stupid to believe that. "...I don't know." He wheezed. It was the truth. He really wasn't sure. Michael sighed softly. Jeremy just shook his head.

 

~×~×~×~×~

 

More then a week passed. Will had been in and out of sleep, too weak to do much. He wanted to go home, but the doctor forbid it. Jeremy and Michael stayed with William, trying to convince him to do the surgery but it was pointless. Finally Jeremy had had enough as they were running out of time. He waited for William to fall asleep and then headed out of the room to find the doctor.

 

"Hey... I got a question." he said. The doctor shifted.

 

"Is it about your friend?" he asked.

 

"Yeah... I know.. that he said no but... He needs that surgery." Jeremy said. "And... I know that technically its his decision, but some one else could over ride it, right?" he asked.

 

"...I.. I suppose." The doctor said. "A parent or relative could do so."

  
  
"What about..." Jeremy bit his lip. He looked at the doctor, he remembered that William had mentioned that most doctors were bound to have a SQUIP or at least have knowledge of them. He sighed and lowered his voice, 'Ok.. this is gonna sound crazy... but... technically I own him? He's a SQUIP... We still don't know how this happened... but it did, and technically he's still my SQUIP so... I have some power right?" he asked quietly. The doctor stared at him in shock before frowning and looking towards the room.

  
  
"...A... A SQUIP?" he asked. Jeremy nodded.

 

"Long story? Just... look does that count or not? Can I make the choice to have him get the surgery or not?" Jeremy asked. The doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"...I... I suppose, that would be acceptable..." he said.

 

"Then do it." Jeremy said. "You have my permission to do the surgery." he added. The doctor looked at him and nodded.

 

"Alright. I'll have a room prepped immediately."

 

"Thank you." Jeremy said.

 

~×~×~×~×~

 

It hadn't taken long for the room to be prepped and William to be taken in. Once it was complete however William didn't wake for a few days as his body readjusted. When he finally woke, breathing easier then he had in months he knew what had occurred. He couldn't find it in himself to be angry however when Jeremy and Michael came to see him. Jeremy gave him a smile.

 

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked.

 

"You had the doctor approve the surgery." William replied.

 

"I had no choice, William. You were dying. I wasn't going to just sit by and let it happen." Jeremy said frowning.

 

"Jere was only doing what he thought was right." Michael said. William looked aver at him, and blinked. He felt a bit saddened, noticing the fluttering feeling in his chest was gone, but at the same time not minding its absence. He... he could breathe. He wasn't wheezing, his heart wasn't aching any more.

 

He didn't love Michael any more. H shifted and looked away.

 

"I suppose. I guess i owe you my life then..." he said looking to Jeremy who rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm just glad you're ok... And Hey, you might be able to come home to day once the doctor clears you." he said smiling.

 

"Sounds great.. I'm tired of hospitals." William sighed.

 

"I'll go see if i can get him." Michael said. Before they could say anything Michael swiftly left. "Is he alright?" William asked. Jeremy frowned.

 

"I think he's just a bit stressed. We were all kinda worried for you..."

 

~×~×~×~×~

 

Michael shut the room door behind him as he stepped out into the hall and took a deep breath, swallowing down the tickle in his throat. He sighed and shut his eyes, the image of William's neutral gaze burned into his mind.

 

The surgery worked. Will was healthy and alive.

 

He wasn't suffering from hanahaki any more.

 

....He didn't love Michael anymore.

 

Michael covered his mouth coughing into his hand and pulled it away revealing a pretty morning glory petal. He clenched his fist around it and headed down the hall dropping it in the trash as he passed it.

 

William couldn't love him again.

 

But Michael could love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Squip Muse on tumblr to rp: keanuxreevesxsquip  
> Follow my fandom blog for slow updates and art: shadowsfandomhellhole  
> Follow my main for random reblogs and art: shadowonthefullmoon


End file.
